


cry

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, writing haru crying was literally painful bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin wakes up in the middle of the night to find haru crying, and, though shocked, does his best to comfort his boyfriend. rated t for literally one curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cry

Rin wakes up in the middle of the night to the heartbreaking sound of quiet stifled sobbing.

Haruka’s sitting up on the edge of the bed, his lithe form shaking ever so slightly. He’s doing his best to keep quiet, but it’s hard when he starts choking on sobs and he’s wracked with a coughing fit here and there. He’s swiping fruitlessly at his eyes, but the tears refuse to stop. It’s clear that he’s frustrated by this. Rin finds it horribly amazing as he stares at his trembling back.

He’s never seen Haru cry – he’s not even sure if Makoto has, either. And honestly, he could’ve never imagined it until now. But why would he want to? Haru’s rarely ever so… vulnerable. Since they’ve started dating, he’s opened up, sure, but never has he been so emotionally exposed, and truthfully, it scares Rin. Haru… he doesn’t cry. He just doesn’t. Rin’s seen emotion from him, sure, but crying is something that Haru just doesn’t do. Haru and crying are antonymous. They just don’t go together.

Yet here he is, fully awake at – Rin looks over at the clock on the bed table – nearly 2AM, watching almost in horror as his boyfriend fights back sobs. It’s heartbreaking – that’s the only word to describe it. He’s always wanted Haru to be more open with his emotions, but never like this. Rin’s never thought that he’d see anything like this.

Shifting and groaning as if he’s just woken up, Rin notices as Haru’s body goes rigid, and a piece of his heart breaks. He mumbles, “Haru, shit… a-are you crying?” as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Haru looks back a little like a deer in the headlights. “N-no, I’m fine,” he says, ignoring how his voice cracks constantly. He feels a hand on his waist and looks away. “Did I wake you? … Sorry.”

Rin sits up and gently takes ahold of Haru’s arm, softly tugging to make the other look at him. Haru averts his gaze, something he hasn’t done in forever, and Rin feels another piece of his heart break. “Haru,” Rin speaks, at a loss for words. It seems to make more tears well up in those deep blue eyes, and it’s something very difficult for him to watch. “Babe, why…” he starts, finding it hard to speak himself, “why are you crying?” He moves the smaller boy away from the edge and pulls him into his lap, caressing his hair. “Please don’t try to hide from me,” Rin adds, frowning slightly as Haru stares off to the side.

Haru doesn’t say anything, his old mechanisms kicking in. He just slowly and softly falls into Rin’s arms, tucking his head into the crook of his neck, sniffling occasionally. The tears have dwindled, but not completely. Rin, still at a loss, just wraps his arms around the other, pressing a long kiss to his tear-stained cheek.

“You wanna talk about it?” Rin presses gently, bringing a hand up to continue to brush through Haru’s short raven hair. His response is a hesitant shake of the head beneath his palm. The maroon haired boy sighs and mumbles quietly, “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Haruka slowly nods his head against him, sniffling a bit. After clearing his throat, he mutters simply, “It was dumb. You shouldn’t worry about it.”

“Shouldn’t worry?” the other repeats incredulously. “Haru, this is the first time I’ve ever, _ever_ , seen you cry. Obviously I’m gonna worry.” He tilts Haru’s head up a bit, and their eyes meet. Crimson meets dulled blue, and seeing Haru’s eyes all red and puffy is difficult. Rin wipes his tears with his thumbs tenderly, stroking his cheeks as he reaches up to kiss his forehead. Haru remains almost unaffected, pouting slightly as he doesn’t respond. Rin, for once, stays patient though, holding his boyfriend close and staying quiet.

He smiles just the tiniest bit when he feels Haru getting heavier with fatigue. “Do you want to lie back down?” Rin asks, moving back to see the other’s face. Haru, avoiding his gaze, nods as he lets out a yawn.

So they lie down back into their original position – Haru’s back fitting into Rin’s chest, arms wrapping comfortably around the former’s waist. Rin buries his head into Haru’s shoulder, pressing a few teasing kisses there. They stay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing, wondering if they could just stay in the position forever. Rin’s drifting into sleep before he’s suddenly roused awake by Haru’s voice.

“You’ll never leave, right?” he asks ever so softly that it’s almost inaudible. Instinctively Rin tightens his hold.

“Never,” he surely replies, kissing his cheek again. After a few moments of silence, Rin asks, “Was that it? Was it a nightmare?”

Haruka makes a small noise of affirmation, turning around to face his boyfriend and cling to his front. Rin smiles gently down at him.

“You’re stuck with me, babe,” he tells him fondly. “I’m not going anywhere.” Rin kisses his forehead again, but Haru’s already half-asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mini hiatus oh gosh i'm trying to get back into the game tho so don't u guys worry!! also u can drop me a line if u got any ideas for drabbles that u want me to write idk
> 
> comments would make my day!!


End file.
